Clandestine Nights
by Arya May
Summary: If all Empires will eventually fall and die, then Prussia was determined that Austria would not be made an exception to that rule. Pre War of the Austrian Succession. Historical Hetalia. Slash.


_**Clandestine Nights**_

**A/N: Okay, I had to write this story. It was simply too good of an idea to forget about. **

**_Clandestine Nights_**** is a collaboration fanfic between ChibiStarr and I, where I would write in Prussia's point of view and she would do Austria's. So this is like the first installment, I suppose. You can probably find the other on her profile once she gets enough time on her hands to write it.**

**This is a story that takes place just before the War of the Austrian Succession began, a period in time that has always fascinated me since I managed to get my hands on the first book I could find on the subject. Now I've read like what? Ten?**

**The entire piece is as historically accurate as one might find it, although some of the events are interpreted in my point of view on history so that might differ from yours.**

**But please do leave a review! Thank you and hope you enjoy this~**

***It has been brought to my attention that for some reason, there are people are complaining about the slash parts of this story. Seriously, look at the summary! It clearly says "slash", so unless you're dumb or lack the ability to read, grow a brain and stop acting like you don't have one! Sheesh...***

* * *

_Late October, 1740_

"This is ridiculous." Gilbert cursed at nothing in particular as he attempted in vain to loosen his noose of a cravat, "Just when there's enough crap go around, I have to be strangled too by this damned piece of cloth."

The said nation was standing at a rather isolated corner of an otherwise crowded ballroom, filled to almost the brim with important dignitaries and other such like people he couldn't really care about enough to remember their names- even for diplomatic necessity (something he almost loathed as much as having to be acquainted with the two faced snobs) and related political blasphemy that a nation had to endure on a daily basis. It was just one of the reasons why he wasn't too enthusiastic about joining in on the festivities and upholding that reputation he had infamously managed to snag amongst the ladies and even some of the men. The halls may be lit with dozens of crystal chandeliers and they occupied with people who were lost among the sea of finery and hats that bordered on bad taste in decoration, but this wasn't as much of a normal party as much as a nice cover up for plots encircling plots and even, Gilbert suspected, blueprints for constructing the fall of a nation that were discussed amongst glasses of champagne. Every move was calculated- every word said not natural but maybe just a screen for more ideas to transcend with due time. The whole thing was all just a stiff backed formal affair with a touch of the backstabbing aristocratic cordiality that Prussia had learnt long ago to do nothing with but utterly despise.

He had never wanted to come to Vienna of course, but this situation was slightly different than just an ordinary matter of politics. He wouldn't have lifted a finger for an ordinary matter of politics. There had to be some extraordinary criteria that had to be met for Prussia to be willing to take a walk in that no man's land- but he had to admit that they did exist, those few exceptions here and there that managed to capture his ever so fickle interest. Unfortunately for the little master and his little girl of an Empress, the final ratifications of the Pragmatic Sanction managed to squeeze its way on the short list.

"_The Austrian Emperor has died." Prussia's new king had said to him while lightly drumming his fingers on his desk, a habit that the nation knew always arose when Fritz was deep in thought about affairs of grave importance, "And let me just say that I see this as something not unlike an opportunity that you and I can take immense advantage of."_

_Prussia nodded curiously, a small grin finding its way to his lips. Frederick had only been sovereign for a few months now, but he had done so much already for the state that he ruled- from reforming administration to coming up with the cleverest of ways to boost the economy. It made the albino's pride swell a bit everytime his thoughts brushed on the topic, and wandered on to the awesome things he and his king would do together as a team. What were the bastards who claimed that the only things that Fritz could do were play the flute and speak French doing now, huh?_

"_Well it's about time too, I would say," Prussia crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Isn't that bitch Maria Theresa or whatever Specs' boss now? I always guessed as much, you know. Austria's not much different from a chick himself except for maybe his vital regions."_

"_The Sanction recognizes her legitimacy. However, it's a rather foolish treaty that would only be in effect _assuming _that of course, every man will keep his word of good will."_

_Fritz took a sip from a cup of coffee that had long since ran cold, but didn't really seemed to care as he stirred the liquid with a small silver spoon that had been resting on the saucer. He waved his nation over to his side, where he then gave him a document of sorts to read._

"_Charles passed, I daresay- at exactly the right time. I believe Austria is in utter anarchy at this moment, and if not, at least in complete disarray with an empty treasury, an unhappy populace, a scattered army, and to top it off- an inexperienced woman as Empress… "_

"_So you'll take advantage of all that to -?" red eyes widened a fraction as he scanned down the page and processed all of its meaningful contents, the bits that held importance in the page long letter that was covered with formalities and other things he could not care less about, "Fritz, I don't mean to sound doubtful, but-"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I really don't think the little master's going to agree with your demands. I don't actually think anyone sane would, actually… It's kind of uh…their richest province…"_

_The king softly laughed Prussia passed the papers back to him, leaning back on his chair, "You state the obvious to me."_

_He left the soldier confused for a few moments, wondering exactly what it was that his sovereign had planned. Gilbert as far couldn't tell. Why was Fritz intentionally preparing to send overtures for a negotiation that unless a miracle happened, he knew he wouldn't win? He was demanding the impossible from the Austrians in return for simple recognition of Maria Theresa as the rightful ruler of the Austrian Empire. It was a stupid thing to even draft up unless he intentionally wanted the thing to be outright rejected- not even considered seriously-_

…intentional _rejection…?_

_Frederick's lit up a little as he saw a faint dawning of comprehension appear in Gilbert's eyes._

"_You're a cunning one, my king." the albino said, impressed, "You don't actually care at all whether or not they reject the pretext of that treaty with the Piasts from 1537, do you? It's a win-win situation either way following where you're going. The plan's almost as awesome as me." he paused and laid a hand on Fritz's shoulder, "But what do you want to do? March on Silesia and declare war? I'd be willing, you know."_

"_I know you'd be willing." the king stood up and grasped Gilbert's hand with his own, looking at his nation with eyes as blue and ablaze as the deepest vaults of the azure sky, "Because that's exactly what I plan to do when opportunity dares to present its face to me."_

He got a glass of Tokay off of the nearest waiter that passed, scoffing as he thought of how ironic this was, considering that he knew what a cheapskate Austria really was when he wasn't set out to impress. It was a public secret among the nations, almost, and yet, the little master still denied it. Tch. Didn't want to appear too frugal, no? It might damage his damned reputation as a snobby ass of an aristocrat, after all.

Looking around, Prussia managed to pick out England from the guests and scowled in his direction, but to his slight irritation because the Briton hardly noticed, being occupied with a dainty little creature with one of the most done up gowns that the albino had seen on a women. He never liked England either, for a good measure. Never mind the fact that Wilhelmine and Fritz both had almost married into the British royal family in that stupid affair that had caused so many complications, but Arthur was really nothing but a massive ass, so to speak. His detached air and massive pride collided directly with Prussia's whenever they were in the same room together, in a similar way as one might state that a mountain could not be shared with two tigers. But then there was the fact also that he had a bloody overseas Empire and Prussia didn't exactly, so…

That didn't really matter to him though. Arthur had his navy and Gilbert had his army- which was cooler in every way in his opinion. No, what really made him dislike the island nation so much was because of the fact he had always been Austria's traditional ally, and anyone who held that name Prussia instantly hated. But this was Vienna, after all. He wasn't surprised at the fact that the Hofburg palace housed another one of his enemies under its roof. If he could freeload off of the little master, he guessed he could forget about things. Imagining the look on his face as he read the bill would be hilarious enough.

But speaking of the devil, Austria somehow approached him without notice and greeted him curtly with a salutations. The brunet, Gilbert could tell as much as he tried to not show it, hardly showed any wanting at all to exchange words with his northern neighbour, but since he was here it must be something at least vaguely important.

"Little master." he flashed one of his signature smirks at the Austrian as he saw a flash of irritation show on the otherwise perfectly apathetic face before it was squashed so as to not give the albino his satisfaction, "Pray, what do you want?"

"Only what I seek from everyone present." said Roderich curtly, his posture completely calm and without waver, not a single hair out of place as usual. His voice still contained that edge that Prussia hated so much which made it automatically sound like as if he was addressing an inferior or rather in this case, a carrier of the plague. It seemed like despite all the turmoil that arose out of his national and international affairs both, Austria never shed even an ounce of his haughtiness. Prussia fought back a sneer as he pictured in the back of his mind the other nation groveling and begging for mercy while covered in grime like a common beggar, finally acknowledging the superiority of Gilbert's awesomeness.

But until then he could just pull at Austria's leg. "What's that?"

"I want you to recognize my queen as the proper sovereign of my Empire, as it dictates on the Sanction. I know you are loathe to give it to anyone if you even do process a drop of it, but I ask you for your sincerity, and also- your cooperation in the matter."

"Oh." Prussia laughed sarcastically, "So you want to check if I still hold true to my promises. Well, tell ya what, I think you stress out about too much crap... Don't want to give to give out the impression that you _men_struate, do you?"

The surprise that radiated off of Specs was truly amazing to behold, and it was well paid for the last insult that he dished Prussia with. The albino would have choked on his drink had he not managed to stifle his laughter at the faint shade of pink that threatened to conquer Roderich's face from his remark- dirty yes, but certainly worth it. Instead, he gnawed at his lower lip as a grin latched itself on his face at the other's expense, the Austrian coughing as he tried to retain some of his dignity.

"You-"

"Me?"

"You-" the brunet's purple eyes were positively murderous as he struggled to control the ire that Prussia successfully invoked, and the northern state could tell how hard it was for him to keep up the façade as he struggled with his words. "yes, _you_. You are the most vulgar person I have ever spoken to, here on Earth, in Hell or anywhere lower."

"Should I feel offended?"

"You haven't answered my original question. Do so, and we can terminate this ridiculous talk sooner."

Well, what could he do in that situation but lie? Austria did nothing after he said that, except maybe narrow his eyes a bit when Prussia did not grace him with an immediate response. But if anything, Gilbert failed at the subject of lying, and someone with Austria's patience at diplomacy- someone practically raised to pick out and decipher every little movement from his target to deduce their thoughts would no doubt see through him.

He couldn't let it be said that the only reason why Lady Glory had crossed him out from their potential date was because he screwed up the preliminary rounds, after all.

"It's like putting a pillar on a wall, Specs." Gilbert finally replied, forgetting exactly where he had heard the saying. But Austria's momentary confusion at the metaphorical jargon enabled him to slip off, and leave the conversation behind him.

* * *

"_I think, gentlemen, that we all know why we're here today?" Prussia asked as he gulped down the contents of his wineglass, disappointed that the ornamental crap that was all the hype of today couldn't contain more than a mouthful, "Specs had the brilliant idea to let himself be er… _dominated _by a _girl_."_

"_It is against order." France remarked, and was responded to with a chorus of agreement, "Except in la Russie_, _where all is out of it."_

_The group of nations were gathered in one of the more airier rooms of the Charlottenburg Palace, all with similar intents on mind to exploit the Pragmatic Sanction now that Emperor Charles had died. Prussia had called the meeting, of course- and was rather pleasantly surprised when he discovered that so many other nations who had once called themselves the little masters' allies now were willing to stab him in the back for some lands or a title._

"_It's not been thirty years," Spain interjected, still reluctant to involve himself in a plot against his former partner in marriage, "We would seem like robbers- dishonourable, underhanded criminals."_

"_I agree with Spain." Bavaria added, a comment that was met by the other members of the table with a frown. Saxony elbowed his brother and whispered something that Prussia didn't quite catch into his ear._

_The albino laughed, "We all know Spain's never gotten over his marriage, and we all know that Bavaria would be willing to marry…"_

_The former gave the Prussian a look that bordered on either mournful or plain irritated._

"_Jealousy doesn't suit you, mi amigo. Arrogance much more."_

"_What the hell do you mean-"_

"_Gentlemen." Saxony interrupted, thank god, "As much as I would find this like, amusing- can we get back on topic?"_

"_A women cannot rule a country." France raised an elegant brow, "Austria has grown so weak since his glory days have passed."_

"_Yeah, weak enough to accept a girl!" Prussia crowed._

_Saxony shook his head, "We all knew this would be happening though- but Charles was like, a fool for not securing anything but a useless piece of paper to ensure his daughter's throne. And she knows like, nothing about ruling in the first place! What do you guys see her as but a puppet to be played by her corrupt ministers?"_

"_Well said," Bavaria smiled dryly and France nodded in concord._

"_Well, I propose a motion." Prussia declared. "If the little master is so weak right now, then why the hell should we let him live it down? Why should we act as though he's still the boss of us?"_

"_You are asking us then, mon cheri, to form a coalition against him."_

"_Yeah, we'll be the awesome nations that'll knock Austria to his knees. We'll pretend to do everything he says and then turn on him. He'll be utterly defenceless!"_

"_Well done, Prussia. Do we have any objections?"_

"_Yes, one." Bavaria said, though he looked interested despite the dislike in his eyes for his Prussian adversary, "Austria is not a fool. He would have expected something like this from us."_

"_But not Maria Theresa. And we all know how in the dumps Roddy is right now. No cash, no ready standing armies, no anything but a little girl he has to babysit . Do we have anything to worry about?"_

"_England and Russia will not intervene too heavily. They do not want to be caught up in an unnecessary conflict." France looked around thoughtfully, "But Arthur and I will cross swords again, tsk tsk. He is always so full of spite."_

"_All right, so it's settled." Prussia raised his glass but put it down again thoughtfully after flashing the only brunet present a look, "Spain…?"_

_It was hard to describe what exactly passed through the southern nation's face when Prussia said those words, but for a moment as there were no better words to describe it- he almost seemed to be in some sort of pain, shame and acceptance of reality fighting for a place in his eyes. But then it all vanished like the morning mist- as if nothing had ever been there in the first place._

"_Yes, of course." Spain murmured a second later, "To… to the downfall of Austria."_

"_Hear, hear. Hear, hear."_

Prussia's eyes snapped open from his sleep, and a second later he concluded that all prospects of sleep had been utterly ruined. That being said, he stretched out his arms- which had fallen numb- and grunted a little as his spine protested, the direct result of a mattress that had been too soft to bear. He hadn't gotten used to these aristocratic feather stuffed beds yet, preferring infinitely the military standard bed that he had back in his room at Berlin. No wonder Austria was such a sissy, considering what the hell he slept on daily.

But restlessness haunted his wake, so in order to shake off some one the energy that seemed to be content on slightly pissing him off, he got up and strolled around the room- eventually finding that boring enough to ditch for the halls of the actual palace. He was by no means someone who actually cared what was in a place as long as it was livable, but being with Fritz for so long had drilled some decorum into his mind and gave him a slight appreciation of things beyond the walls of the barracks. Enough to not at least, seem like some kind of hooligan if against someone like Specs in a conversation about architecture.

Okay, that was it. There had to be something very wrong with him to have compared two things in a row to his mortal enemy. Prussia blamed it on the fact his mind didn't function properly this late and night and strolled out of the room.

Hofburg was dark, almost too dark with the lack of lighting on a cloudless evening like this one- but since it was so late, it would be improbable for anyone to light some candles at this hour. Prussia didn't really mind though. He took a small stroll down, looking at the paintings that hung on the walls, now all illuminated with the ghostly moonlight. No one would be awake at this time, except maybe the guards who had the unfortunate jobs to be serving graveyard shift. Some of them looked warily at Prussia as he passed by, probably wondering what the hell he was doing instead of sleeping like normal people would. He gave those men tight smirks- oh, if only they knew how much they didn't know.

"What are you doing up so late?" Austria surprised him once again by somehow managing to approach him without the Prussian's notice, though now it really wasn't his fault as it was kind of dark, "Are you lost?"

The other immortal scoffed, "I could ask the same of you, considering once you supposedly got lost in your own basement- if of course, Spain is to be trusted on the matter. Is he?"

Although he didn't notice, the brunet's grip tightened on the candlestand he was holding, and a momentary look of regret passed through his eyes. Thank the Lord for the fact that Prussia wasn't as observant as he could have been- which was to say, not at all.

"Perhaps."

"Oh." A pause, "_Perhaps_. He talks about you a lot, you know."

"Does he?"

"Yes…" Prussia looked up at the ceiling almost wistfully, "And I almost pity him- just _almost,_ since I hardly understand why he would miss someone like you_. _He's quite unawesome when those days come up. As catty as a girl on her time of the month."

"Prussia, do you or do you not have a fascination with the female reproductive system?"

That question stunned him a little, before he realized that he had fallen into Austria's trap and then berated himself for doing so. There was a faint trace of a smug look on the little master's face because obviously- he would never let himself succumb to the disgrace of actually showing it like some commoner.

But then those series of thoughts sparked some new ones like as in a chain reaction. Austria held himself so high and never looked down on the ground beneath him. Was he afraid he would fall if he did? That he would lose his place amongst the Great Powers- that he would turn out to be like Spain?

"Shut up." Gilbert crossed his arms, "I'm the awesome Prussia, not a doctor. Lighten up, will you?"

Austria gave no response but a perplexed sigh that pissed him off a little.

Truth to be told, it was odd seeing his adversary's face with only a candle for light. The small flame brought out all the angles of his face- and with it, a myriad of shadows that defined it more. It wasn't exactly a compliment because he would never compliment someone like Roderich, but he always did look kind of nice, even more so now that they had all grown up and the initial shock at seeing that Hungary had a rack had faded. Austria hadn't changed much, except maybe he had grown to be a lot more colder and arrogant and annoying if that were possible, than Prussia had known him in his days as a Teutonic Knight.

But the candlelight really did bring out his eyes, and it gave him this look that Prussia would dare call attractive.

"Prussia, you've been staring at me for the better part of three minutes. Is there something that you might want, or can I go back to my quarters?"

"Tch, why would I stare at someone like you when I have my awesomely perfect form?" Gilbert said with a _hmph_, and innerly was glad that he gave nothing away.

"Well then, I'm going. Goodnight-"

"Wait."

Austria paused with his back turned, expecting perhaps that Prussia would say something more. Instead, the albino took a few steps forward, one hand snaking around the brunet's waist to bar him from going anywhere. To the devil with getting more sleep tonight, and since he had always been curious on whether or not the stories that Spain told were true-

"_He must have been a _delectable _lover." France smiled lewdly, emphasizing the 'delectable.' After all, Austria had been one of the few in Europe who hadn't graced his bed yet._

_Spain missed the lecherous look, the oblivious spirit he was- and besides, he was half drunk already, "Yes, he's not so bad once you get to know him. Did you know for once, that that curl he has actually gets him off?"_

_Prussia only snorted and patted Gilbird's sleeping form as he paid attention to the rest of the conversation without any visible enthusiasm._

"Prussia, what are you doing? Release me this instant."

"Can you just be still for a sec? Gosh, Specs- I'm not going to kill you."

The Austrian was angry now- and quite indignant. For some reason that Gilbert didn't know himself, it kind of turned him on.

"I am not to be a source of your cheap entertainment. I repeat- release me at once or I shall call for the guards."

It almost made the albino laugh, "Yeah, but what if I knock you out or something?"

That shut him up, though he still could feel Austria's gaze- something that he knew for a fact would have burnt holes in him had he actually saw them. They would be surely snapping with disapproval, violation, anger-

_Maybe even the smallest inkling of trepidation?_

Maybe.

Spain's words echoed back to his head, and so he used his other hand to trace a line up Roderich's face, being uncharacteristically gentle- which was something quite unlike his normal self. His fingers found Mariazell, and hearing the slightest hitching of breath from Austria, smirked and began tugging and playing with it, waiting for the reaction that was supposed to come.

"You _fool_!" Austria surprised him with an unexpected burst of strength, and the ire in his gaze was real (as with his face, which Prussia could tell was a deep red), "Stop at once!"

"Are you sure, little master?" Gilbert whispered, a surge of satisfaction surging through him as he saw the other nation shiver, "If you wanted me to stop, then why haven't you cried for help yet? You-" he tugged again at the curl, "-want this, don't you?"

He watched with the strangest fascination as the infuriation that was so brazenly on display upon Austria's face turned into desperation, and then to something not unlike...not unlike…

Roderich's breath began to become laboured, and his eyes glazed over with something that Prussia was only too familiar with, counting the numbers of lovers he had taken to his bedroom: need, arousal, and nothing but lust as one gave themselves to the most primal and basest of human desires for pleasure. Scarlet orbs widened at first with shock, but this soon paved the way for utter relish at the little master's open display on want. Want of the treatment that Prussia was giving him.

Well what could he say? It was nice to have Specs in the palm of his hand for once.

"Do kiss me, Austria." Gilbert smirked, "And don't disappoint me. I hate you enough as it is."

That look that Roderich gave him almost had him gasping himself. There was just a second- one precious second- where he saw all of the anguish and regret and shame dance over his features before they were defeated for one last time by a force that exceeded the bearings of logic. He sucked in a breath before hesitatingly leaning forward, and for once in decades almost, allowed himself to give in to all that Prussia offered to let him feel if he only have his consent. Their lips met in a brush that was not much more than a simple touching of flesh on flesh, but it sent the oddest shocks of electricity through Prussia's skin, a pleasurable jolt that had the potential to become so much more.

And then somehow after, they managed to find their way back to Prussia's room- which wasn't too far away, although the candle that Austria had been holding had long since been snuffed out and lost somewhere in the hall. The brunet was still largely immobile, so Gilbert gladly did most of the touching. His hands and mouth devoured every single inch on his rival's pale skin that he could find, forcing Austria to moan and to shed that mask that was growing weaker and weaker as time progressed.

"Preposterous." Austria said for the first time since they began, in between a sharp sigh, and then something that sounded strangely like Latin that Prussia didn't pay too much attention to.

It was to be a onetime thing, and both of them knew that as they searched for their releases. There was no depth to their touching, to their words, to their lovemaking (if it could be called that) but only a stark wish to steal the most pleasure one could take from the situation that fueled on both of their passions. They still hated each other heartily, of course- something that neither let the other forget in the rough biting and scratching and the fuck as a whole.

And in the morning, Gilbert awoke to an empty side of the bed, the sheets as unwrinkled and smooth as they had been the first day the albino had arrived at Vienna. As if no one had ever been there, and everything was just a dream. Austria was gone like he thought he would be, the little coward that he was- unable to face the next day, perhaps still trembling with shame.

He picked up his clothes from the floor and put them back on, straightening them out so nothing would seem too suspicious. A few minutes later a servant told him that his carriage was ready to take him back to Berlin.

And that was that. There was nothing left to do in Vienna.

* * *

A few months later, Gilbert would be standing at the Austrian border, surveying the last moments of peace before he eagerly crossed his own Rubicon and plunged himself in one of the bloodiest of his wars. That night that he spent with Austria always echoed back to him time to time when he wasn't paying attention, as well how weak this empire- rivaled by England and England alone- seemed to become with such a little delicate touch. Austria's glory days were passed, like France said. He was weakening, an old house that had only just began to fall apart with Prussia at the head of the juggernaut that plotted his ruin.

The little master was still so arrogant, so sure of his own ability and such a victim to his vanity. It was still so shocking how he could play the game of denial so well even with the new rising states around him that threatened his very collapse as a power.

But even as empires may fall and their existence cut off to an end-

"Soon, very soon, little master…"

Austria would not become an exception.

* * *

**Well, I enjoyed that... and it me forever to write, anyway. Around eight hours I believe and honestly, it was one of the hardest challenges that I tackled so far as a fanfiction author. The first few paragraphs were like hell.**

**1) The Pragmatic Sanction was really one of the most useless treaties ever drafted in my opinion. It ensured that Maria Theresa could inherit the Habsburg dominions without any opposition, or rather- it was ****_supposed _****to ensure. Under Salic Law, it was forbidden to have a woman own property, which technically made the idea of MT being sole autocrat illegal. However, it really had no backing of any sort. That's kind of the reason I don't know- why ****_nearly all the countries ignored it?  
_****  
2) Frederick the Great (who wasn't yet "Great" at the time) planned for the invasion of Silesia close to the moment he heard the news that Emperor Charles died, simply because he ****_could. _****He had a superbly drilled army who could fire up to three times as fast as the Austrians all ready for combat and a full treasury as well as willing allies, where Austria still wasn't quite over his last war with the Ottoman Empire and hardly had any money to spend on soldiers. Plus, since all his standing armies were scattered throughout the Empire, this meant that Austria would need at least a few months to round up the necessary conscripts.**

**3) Fritz used the excuse of a treaty between the extinct Piast line and the Hohenzollerns from 1537 stating that much of the territory of Silesia would be given to Brandenburg-Prussia if their line died out- which it did, in the late 1600's- as a pretext for war.**

**4)Austria and Britain were traditional allies until the Diplomatic Revolution before the Seven Years War, where Austria instead allied himself with France, who ditched Prussia since Prussia managed to secure Britain as an ally. Hilarious thing was though that the King of Britain was actually Fritz's uncle since Sophia Dorothea (George's sister) was his mother.  
**

**5) Spain and Austria were married for quite a while (1506- 1700). Since it was only forty years or so since their marriage broke up, Spain would hardly have been over the whole thing.**

**6) Just to clarify, the reason like why Saxony always like- says "like" is because Saxony was like, a Polish protectorate. So like, it would be totally logical for him to speak like Poland at least like, a bit.**

**Please review!**


End file.
